An air conditioner is an apparatus, which generally uses a refrigeration cycle to adjust temperature, humidity, flow and distribution of ambient air to levels proper for human activities and to remove dust from the air. The air conditioner includes an evaporator configured to cool ambient air by evaporating refrigerant, a compressor configured to compress refrigerant, which is passed through the evaporator and in a gaseous state, to be a high temperature and a high pressure, a condenser configured to condense refrigerant, which is compressed by passing through the compressor and in a gaseous state, to have a room temperature to be in a liquid state, and an expansion device configured to decompress high pressure liquid refrigerant, which is passed through the condenser.
Air conditioners may be divided into a split type air conditioner and an integrated type air conditioner, wherein the split type air conditioner includes an indoor unit installed in the indoor and configured to suction indoor air and perform heat exchange with refrigerant, and then discharge the heat-exchanged air to the indoor and an outdoor unit configured to perform heat exchange between refrigerant introduced from the indoor unit and the outdoor air so that the refrigerant is in a state of capable of performing heat exchange with the indoor air, again and configured to supply the changed refrigerant to the indoor unit. In the outdoor unit, the compressor and the condenser are typically installed.
In the outdoor unit, a control box including an electronic component configured to control the outdoor unit is provided. The electronic component may generate a heat caused by an operation thereof, and the heating may effect on a performance of the electronic component. Therefore, a cooling device may be provided in the outdoor unit to cool the heated electronic component.